The Marauders: Moments, Memories and More
by MoonyLilyPadfootProngs
Summary: They were like brothers. The four of them. No, they were brothers. Until he tore them apart.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to the brilliant J.K Rowling. **

* * *

_**PROLOGUE**_

_"They're dead."_

_Sirius looked up to find a sullen faced Remus looking at him with despondent eyes. For a moment, he didn't comprehend but his gaze followed Remus' and when he saw what Remus was looking at, his confusion vanished._

_"They died a long time ago."_

_Remus nodded. His pale face shone in the dim light of the room, accentuating his gruesome scars. His eyes no longer contained even a part of the mischief they had while they were teenagers. His sandy blond hair was no longer neatly combed but instead looked wispy and tired. When Sirius looked at his old friend, he hardly recognized him._

_The same could be said for Sirius. His once handsome face had lost its grace and charm. His dark eyes had grown darker, sunken into the sockets, had become vacant. His cheeks had hollowed and the smile that had attracted a fair number of girls at Hogwarts' was almost always forced and even then was pained. He remained wanly most of the time. His dark hair that once fell with casual elegance was the only remainder of the good looking man he had once been._

_"We could've saved them."_

_"We should've saved them."_

_"They saved us. Both of us."_

_"From different things."_

_"From horrible things."_

_"Everyone loved them."_

_"And we were foolish enough to think they would live forever."_

_"They're dead."_

_"They've been dead a long time."_

_Both the men exited the dark haired man's room, closing the door behind them._

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading (: Reviews are the best. This has been renamed again and again due to my inability to choose a title that I genuinely like. Looks like I have finally succeeded.**

**No, they aren't talking about Lily and James.**

**This is going to be a multi chaptered fic. It will basically be about the Marauders and important moments in their lives. **


	2. Them

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

* * *

Remus was a werewolf with a sense of responsibility that the others lacked.

Sirius was a descendant of the pure-blooded Black family with a great sense of humour.

James was an overconfident boy with a sense of fierce loyalty to his friends.

Peter was a slightly vacuous boy with an uncanny knack for being right about important things.

* * *

Remus read too much.

Sirius laughed too much.

James cared too much.

Peter ate too much.

* * *

Remus realized what true friendship is.

Sirius realized what true family is.

James realized what modesty is.

Peter realized what achievement is.

* * *

Remus became selfish.

Sirius became indifferent.

James became arrogant.

Peter became someone he wasn't.

* * *

Remus was absolutely beatific.

Sirius was very determined.

James was completely aware.

Peter was so tired.

* * *

Remus learned the importance of trust.

Sirius learned the importance of courage.

James learned the importance of love.

Peter learned the importance of perseverance.

* * *

Remus let go.

Sirius forgot and forgave.

James fell in love.

Peter gave in to temptation.

* * *

This is the tale of James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew from their first journey on the Hogwarts Express to the 31st of October, 1981. They fought, they loved, they cared, they pushed, they worked, they persevered, they cried, they laughed, they failed, they triumphed but above all they lived.

Four wizards. One tale.

This is their story.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it (:

Reviews are better than Red Velvet cake.

No, I'm not going to make Peter a bad guy from the start. Having said that, I also believe that Peter was not completely like the other three. He had to sort of struggle to fit in. When I say he became someone he wasn't, I don't mean he became a bad person. This shows how they changed over the seven years in short phrases. It might not make sense now, but it will eventually.


	3. The Journey

**DISCLAIMER: All rights to author.**

* * *

A sandy haired boy was walking up and down the Hogwarts Express looking for an empty carriage. When he saw a dark red haired girl and sallow faced boy make their way out of one and into another, he rushed towards the carriage they had emptied, but was disappointed when he saw two people already sitting in there.

He was just going to turn away when the door slid open and a messy black haired boy said, " Coming in or not?"

The sandy haired boy nodded apprehensively, walked into the carriage and sat down, never once looking at the other two boys. He stared out of the window as they passed the country, trying to subtly conceal his worn out shoes. He reached in his pocket, to make sure he had his wand and brightened a bit at the prospect of a new future, one he had never imagined, not even in his wildest dreams.

"We don't bite," said the bespectacled boy.

"I do," mumbled the newest occupant of the carriage.

"What's that?" asked the good looking one.

"Nothing."

"Say, what's your name?" asked the taller of the two.

"Remus," stuttered the sandy haired boy.

"Well, I'm James. James Potter."

He put a rather obvious emphasis on the last word, like it meant something, but Remus didn't have a clue as to what, so he remained silent. The boy obviously deterred by this, shrugged and added, "And this here is Sirius."

Remus smiled weakly at them.

"Wicked scars you've got there, mate" said Sirius.

Remus' face darkened and he looked away from the boys. They didn't seem to mind, because they continued their conversation about the latest brooms in the market.

* * *

There was a small knock on the compartment door, and a plump woman asked in a bored tone. "Would you like anything, dears?"

James and Sirius nodded, talking out a handful of coins and handing them to the lady.

"Chocolate frogs, pumpkin pasties and ton-tongue coffees, please," said James.

"I'll have the same. Oh, and some acid pops would be good, too," added Sirius.

James and Sirius noticed Remus looking wistfully at the cart and taking out a few knuts to hand to the lady. " Bertie Bott's beans, if you would, please," he said softly.

The woman handed them their respective candy and set off, her cart rattling in front of her as she knocked on the next compartment door.

Remus opened the pack and sucked on one of the beans, a pale yellow one. He spat it out almost faster than he could blink. He tried desperately to throw off the taste with a gulp of water but to no avail. He hadn't noticed but his face was a nasty green and his mouth was twisted into a grimace.

"What's that?" asked James.

"I think it's earthworm."

"Blimey! I didn't know they really had those things. Mum is always going on about how it's all rubbish. She won't let me have one, though."

Remus grinned slightly, and popped another one into his mouth. Sirius and James looked expectantly at him. "I think it's tripe."

Sirius pretended to gag, but James looked amazed. "Trade you three of those for all my chocolate frogs."

Remus looked at the humongous pile of chocolate frogs beside him and reddened slightly. "No way."

James frowned slightly, "Oh, all right, I'll toss in a couple of pumpkin pasties."

Remus shook his head vigorously, "No, I meant –"

"How about we just share?" asked James exasperatedly.

Remus was quiet for a bit, he didn't mind sharing, of course he didn't, but it felt so strange. All his life, he had never had anyone to share with. His parents were too afraid to let him off alone, and he was afraid of making friends, for the fear that he might hurt them.

Sirius felt a bit too happy inside. He was carting off to Hogwarts, to freedom, to a place where there would be all types of people. All his life, he had never shared sweets with anyone but his brother. There were family friends of course, hardly any his age, and those who were, never interested him.

"Well, if you two are really so possessive….." said James when neither of the two said a word.

They both reddened and quickly pushed their candy forward. James grinned and they grinned back. Munching and chewing, chattering and laughing, they spent almost the rest of the train journey.

* * *

They were nearing Hogwarts, James could tell. He watched Remus look out of the window and pale slightly. The colour from his cheeks vanished and James wondered why, but wasn't sure how to ask. While moments before, the atmosphere had been happy and cheerful, it was suddenly melancholic, with Sirius looking nervous as he kept rotating a ring in his hand and Remus looking pointedly away from both of them.

"Oy, why so moony?" asked James finally.

Remus' eyes widened in shock, and he looked at James with a defiant expression, though for what exactly, he wasn't sure.

"What's that mean?" asked Sirius confusedly.

"I don't know, my Mum's always using it, when I look a bit sad."

"I think you mean gloomy," said Sirius.

James shrugged "Maybe. Anyway, I think we'll be there soon. We should get into our robes."

James got up to leave, Sirius right behind him. Remus took a moment to let the relief wash over him before he sighed and got up too.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said the giant and pointed to the lot of them.

Sirius slowly peered around the giant's body and paled slightly as he saw a tall, dark haired witch dressed in emerald green gaze sternly at him. It reminded him terribly of his mother, and he gulped slightly.

"Thank you, Hagrid," she said curtly.

She pulled open the door, and Sirius gasped. The stone walls were aglow with flaming torches, there was a grand looking marble staircase leading upwards and the ceiling was higher than Sirius could have ever imagined. Beside him he had seen that Remus was staring at the entrance hall with a wide mouth and even James who seemed to always have something to say, was clearly shocked.

Sirius grinned at the thought of living here. Finally, he would be free of his demons; the ones that haunted him at home. Here, he could have a life, a real one. Soon, the witch moved and everyone moved along with her. Sirius' fingers grazed the walls as he walked alongside James. The stern lady, Professor Mc- something, started talking but Sirius was hardly paying attention, he knew all about it. His cousins had told him a countless times, they had even said whatever she said made no sense, Slytherin was the best house, and the rest of the stuff was to make the ones who didn't get sorted into Slytherin, feel better about themselves.

He seemed to be one of the few who weren't listening as he glanced around. The red haired girl on the train was listening in rapt attention, and when she saw him look, she sent a glare his way. Remus looked nervous, but he didn't seem to be as pale as he had been on the train. James looked bored and Sirius grinned at him. James had told him that Gryffindor was for the brave. He wished secretly to be sorted into Gryffindor, but immediately cursed himself, if he was sorted into anything but the house of his family, his mother would never forgive him. He sighed internally, and caught the eye of a blonde. He winked at her, and she gave him a scowl. Finally, his eyes landed on a tiny, plump little boy who was clutching his robes a bit too tightly.

The Professor finished her welcome speech and left them in the small chamber of the hall.

Sirius nudged James in the stomach with his elbow.

James raised his eyebrows at him.

"See that guy over there?" Sirius asked pointing to the nervous looking boy.

"Rat face?"

Sirius grinned, " How about giving him a tail to match?"

James eyes shone with apparent delight and a mischievous smirk grew on his face. "Sure."

Sirius pulled out his wand and muttered, " Uncle Alphard taught me."

James grinned and gave him a thumbs up.

Sirius waved his wand slightly and muttered an incantation. Suddenly, there was a scream from the watery eyed boy as he ran in circles yelping, trying to yank off his tail. All the first years looked shocked initially, but slowly some of them grinned and some tried to help the poor boy. Only two of them were roaring with laughter, rolling on the floor clutching their sides. Almost immediately, there was a loud bang and the door opened, and the booming voice of the old witch rang out.

"What in Merlin's name is happening here?"

James and Sirius stood up, and tried to straighten their robes, to look a bit more decent and put on innocent faces.

"I've got a tail," cried Peter.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Peter turned around and pointed at his fat bottom to show her his tail.

At this, James and Sirius sniggered and McGonagall rounded on them.

"You both," she snarled.

They looked at their feet, trying to hide their embarrassment.

"Never," she said, her voice seething with anger, "in all my years at Hogwarts...never have I seen such condemnable behavior from first years."

James and Sirius gulped almost in sync.

"You're lucky you haven't been sorted yet, or that would be twenty five points from each of you."

James reddened and Sirius paled as they slowly looked up at her.

"What are your names?"

"James Potter," said James nervously.

"Sirius," said Sirius before adding in a voice barely higher than a whisper, " Black."

The professor narrowed her gaze, " Well Mr. Potter and Mr. Black, I do not believe in partiality but I sincerely hope that neither of you dimwits are in my house."

She said this all very fast and Sirius couldn't help but notice that she said this more to James than himself. He groaned internally, even she knew it wasn't possible for him to be in her house. It was with a heavy heart that he trudged back to his place in the line.

"Now come on, the lot of you, it's time to be sorted," said Professor McGonagall matter-of-factly.

She threw the boys one last stern glare, before walking away, her long cloak trailing behind her.

James and Sirius looked at each other seriously before breaking into a grin.

"Nice one," muttered James.

Sirius took off his imaginary hat and bowed slightly.

The red haired girl, greasy haired boy and the blonde gave them both a look of disgust before following McGonagall into the hall.

"MR POTTER!" yelled Professor McGonagall loudly.

* * *

A/N: Wow, it's been long since I updated. Okay, I hope you like this. This is my first story that will be both sequential and very long.** Reviews are love.** And who doesn't want love? Constructive criticism is like the icing on the top of a cake.


	4. Getting Sorted

**DISCLAIMER: All rights to author.**

* * *

"PUT THAT DOWN IMMEDIATELY!" yelled McGonagall.

James sighed and dropped his wand, bringing the rat that he was hovering in mid air to fall flat on its butt. A little girl cried in indignation but he didn't seem to bother about it. When McGonagall turned around, still furious, he walked over to the girl and wiped the tear from her face a muttered a sorry, before trying to fix the rat, turning it yellow, instead. The girl's anger disappeared and she giggled a little, smiling goofily at him. The blonde behind him gagged in disgust and made a face at him, which he easily put off by winking at her.

The first years lined up behind the stern Professor and waited for their names to be called like she had told them. There was an old wizarding hat pulled out and a rickety looking old four legged stool that was placed before them. Remus was scared he wouldn't know what to do, James seemed to think he'd be able to manage whatever they sent his way, and Sirius was looking extremely casual, with his hands by his side, as he caught the eye of his cousin sisters who sent him small smiles. The rat faced boy, James realized, was looking red as people were still sniggering at him. James felt a wave of guilt and sent a small apologetic glance his way but the boy turned away and stuck out a rather insulting finger. James grinned; at least he wasn't a sucker.

Suddenly, the hat opened it's mouth and starting singing loudly;

_Oh, I may not appeal to thee_

_But Don't judge me for what you see_

_For in this whole wide world_

_You will not find a hat wiser than me_

_Thousands of years ago_

_In a time before your own_

_There lived four wizards of renown,__  
_

_Whose names are still well known_

_Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,  
_  
_Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,  
_  
_Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,  
_  
_Shrewd Slytherin, from fen._

_Now each of these four founders  
_  
_Formed their own house, for each  
_  
_Did value different virtues  
_  
_In the ones they had to teach._

_Gryffindor, where only the bravest of brave could be  
_  
_Ravenclaw, for those who possessed intelligence naturally  
_  
_Slytherin, for those with great ambition  
_  
_Hufflepuff, where loyalty is the only condition_

_Each of these houses, have merits of their own,  
_  
_They have history of both triumphs and tragedies as well known  
_  
_In one of these houses, you will be sorted  
_  
_So what are you waiting for, let's get started_

_So put me on your head  
_  
_I've never yet been wrong  
_  
_I'll take a look in that brain  
_  
_and tell you where you belong!_

_J_ames listened in admiration as the hat sang the whole song in one breath. He gave an impressed look that Sirius mirrored. He couldn't wait to get sorted. He waited with bated breath for his name to be called.

"ABBOT, SALLY," called Professor McGonagall.

A pale looking girl with wispy blonde hair made her way to the stool and sat down nervously. The ends of her fingers were white as she clutched at the edge of her seat when the hat was placed on her.

"Aaaah….I think HUFFLEPUFF! " yelled the hat.

There was a huge uproar from the said table as the little girl bounced happily toward the boys and girls dressed in yellow as they cheered her on.

"AVERY, IVOR," said the Professor.

The hat had hardly touched his head when it shouted "SLYTHERIN!" James noticed Sirius paling slightly as he eyed the table of the house he knew he would end up in. James sent a reassuring smile his way, but Sirius seemed too nervous to reply.

"ADAMS, LEWIS."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"BLACK,SIRIUS," shouted the Professor.

James watched Sirius make his way to the stool, his face pale, but his walk casual.

The minute the hat landed on his head, it groaned.

"Not another one of you!"

Sirius seemed to cringe and tried to look a bit apologetic.

"Hmmmm…strange. You're a strange one."

Sirius gulped.

"I know where to put you. Hope it doesn't upset Mommy."

Sirius looked evidently confused and shut his eyes as the hat made its decision.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

James watched as his house cheered him on, and smiled at Sirius who wasn't smiling. Instead, he looked confused. It looked like he thought there had been a mistake. The other tables were clapping politely, while Slytherin was dead quiet. Sirius chanced a glance at the table adorned with people in green ties and caught the eyes of his older cousin. She smiled warmly at him. He scanned the table for another familiar face and immediately regretted it as he saw the cold blue piercing eyes of a petite blonde look at him scathingly. He sighed and then put on a huge smile as he realized he was finally free and skipped towards the Gryffindor table.

James could see a slightly plump professor telling another something.

"I've had them all in my house," he said.

The other nodded.

"He's the first. I'd have liked the set."

The other professor nodded again.

"BURNHAM, CECILIA," came the voice of the Professor again and James brought back his attention to the sorting.

A strawberry blonde haired girl with freckles skipped excitedly to the stool and rammed the hat on her head.

"RAVENCLAW!" shouted the hat.

There was another loud uproar from the other side as the corner most table shouted in delight.

The ceremony seemed to go on and on, and James was getting bored. He thought of a brilliant idea to entertain himself, but one glare from Mcgonagall and he was not bored anymore.

"CARVER, DUNCAN."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"CATCHCLOVE, GRETA."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"EVANS, LILY."

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat when it had barely touched her head.

James groaned, the stuck up girl would be in his house. He frowned at her as she walked towards the table and she scowled back.

"LUPIN, REMUS."

James grinned when he saw the boy from the train join Gryffindor. He was vaguely aware of the fact that Dorcas Meadowes, Marlene Mckinnon and Mary MacDonald joined Gryffindor. He hardly heard when the hat sorted Joshua Macmillan into Hufflepuff and Aaron Mulciber into Slytherin.

"NOTT, FELICIA," said the Professor.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"PARKINSON, HEATHER."

James watched a pesky looking black haired girl get sorted into the house of snakes and sit beside someone who resembled her; her brother, perhaps.

"PETTIGREW, PETER."

When the hat was placed on his head, it took a little while to speak.

"Hmmm…where to put you? Where to put you? I think Hufflepuff would be good, but hard work isn't your forte. Definitely not Ravenclaw. Perhaps, Slytherin. But alas, no ambition. Well, you seem brave enough, better be GRYFFINDOR!"

James watched slightly shocked as the blonde boy walked delightedly towards the table where his friends from the train sat. The loud voice of the professor calling his name broke him out of his reverie.

He was about to pull the hat on top of his head when it said "Brave. Perhaps, a bit too brave. GRYFFINDOR!"

James smiled delightedly, put his head up proudly and made his way to the Gryffindor table, albeit a little confused as to what the hat had meant by the first part. Alas, it was forgotten as soon as he sat next to Sirius.

James gave a sigh of relief when the greasy haired boy from the train was sorted into Slytherin but missed the look on his red haired fellow house-mate's face. He wasn't sure who got sorted next because he was too bust telling Sirius about the Gryffindor quidditch team, even though he knew but little.

An old man, who James recognized as Dumbledore uttered a few gibberish words before the wonderful, mouth-watering food arrived and they started their meal.

"You owe me an apology,"said Peter.

James looked up from his food, "What?"

"An apology."

"For what?"

"The tail."

"It was just a bit of fun."

"Not for me."

"I bet there will be some time where you'll need to apologise to me. Then, we'll be equal."

Peter thought for some time and then huffed and walked away.

"That was rude," said the red haired girl.

"I don't remember asking for your opinion," replied James coolly.

Sirius sniggered and the girl threw her head back haughtily and made a nasty face at him.

"You've got sauce on your face."

James was going to retort when she turned around and walked away.

"Who does she think she is?"

"I don't know, mate."

"Bloody hell. Hardly an hour in and she hates me."

"Nah, she doesn't."

James shrugged and continued eating, oblivious to the stares his best mate was getting from the Slytherin table or from the glare he was getting from a certain hook nosed boy.

* * *

A/N: A review per chapter keeps me happy thereafter. (: Constructive criticism is very helpful.


	5. The First Night

**DISCLAIMER: Oh, how I wish, it was mine.**

* * *

Peter sat on the other side of the table, far enough from the black haired boys who had taunted him. It infuriated him that even here, away from his old school, where people teased him for being plump and doing weird things,(which, in his defence, just happened to him, he never did quite try to do them) people still felt the need to ridicule him. A treacle tart appeared before him, and he sighed contently as he took a large bite. Opposite him, a blonde haired girl tried her best not to look disgusted. Peter wondered why, but when he felt a huge chunk of the tart stuck on his chin, he realized quick enough and shamefully wiped it away, grinning at the girl apologetically who merely nodded her head in acknowledgement.

There was a chatter among the first years, who quite surprisingly, Peter noted, were all seated together. Peter couldn't quite catch what they were talking about, because of the rather loud conversation beside him.

"What are you?" asked one of the girls.

Peter noted that the girl in front of him didn't find the urge to answer immediately, and instead twirled her hair around her finger and snapped, "Does it matter?"

The girl who had asked looked rather taken aback, and mumbled something along the likes of, "It was just a question. Nobody's judging here."

The blonde haired girl shrugged nonchalantly and returned to her meal. Peter wasn't sure what they were even talking about, but felt a little put off that no one had bothered to ask him. He looked eagerly at the rest of the first years, who all looked clearly annoyed with the girl, and were whispering about her. She didn't seem to mind, or for that matter, notice. Peter observed as the black haired good looking boy from the train looked curiously at the blonde haired girl, and smirked. In arrogance? In pity? In triumph? In admiration? Yes, Peter decided, Sirius had looked impressed. The boy from the train was indeed smirking in admiration.

The rest of the meal passed in silence, or at least for Peter it did. The dishes we cleared and he burped satisfactorily earning a glare from the girl which he admirably ignored.

There were a few words spoken by the Headmaster, which Peter was too groggy to hear, followed by a silence that was proceeded by a rather loud rendition of the school anthem that Peter found to be quite out of tune but pleasantly so. To his surprise, Peter found that nobody finished the anthem at the same time.  
He chuckled at this, and followed the Prefect through the bustling corridors and up the changing staircases. Peter jumped when one of the portraits he was passing whispered to him causing the red haired girl to topple over and fall backwards, crashing into the bespectacled boy.

She picked herself up and dusted herself off, and walked up the stairs again, not bothering to glance at the boy behind her or Peter for that matter. The boy however didn't seem to care much, and was quite busy talking to another boy he hadn't seen before. Peter walked up the rest of the stairs, carefully avoiding the sides, and keeping his head bent.

* * *

Sirius was tired of walking up the countless stairs and was about to complain when the entire lot of them came to an abrupt stop. Ahead of them, lay a portrait of an extremely fat lady dressed in pink silk. In a falsely sweet and dignified voice, she asked, "Password?"

Perhaps it was all the food, or perhaps it was the way she said it, or perhaps just the fact that he was finally free, or perhaps it was nothing at all, but Sirius Black snickered loudly, earning a vicious look from everyone surrounding him. He looked down slightly and cast a sideward glance to James who was smirking at the said portrait. Great, at least somebody is sane in here, he thought giddily.

"Supra omnem fidem," said the Prefect lazily.

Slowly, the first years made their way through the tiny hole behind the portrait and found themselves in a rather large room filled with armchairs, carpets, wall hangings, fireplaces and portraits, bathed in, to Sirius' utmost delight, red and gold. Nothing here reminded him of his house. Grimmauld Place was cold, dark and decorated lavishly in deep green and this place oozed with warmth and light. Sirius grinned, mirroring the expression of so many around him, as he thought that he had finally found a home, one which he would actually consider home.

James nudged him slightly and said. "Bloody brilliant, isn't it?"

Sirius couldn't find the words at the precise moment to tell his friend how brilliant this common room was, or he was, or Gryffindor was, or Hogwarts was, or this whole bloody experience was, so, he nodded.

Remus stood beside him, positively ecstatic as he took in their surroundings. His gaze wandered over every hanging and portrait, tracing the armchairs with his fingertips until his eyes met the window, and he looked away, all the colour drained from his face. What was it with Remus and the window, wondered Sirius. Even on the train, it had made him jittery. He was about to ask James whether he noticed, but the matter was forgotten when a loud voice said clearly from the front.

"Girls, you go to the right, and boys, to the left. You'll find your stuff already brought up. If you have any questions, save it for tomorrow, I'm really tired."

A few people, excluding Sirius, chuckled at this, and proceeded in the given direction. The rest of the Gryffindor house had started to come up, in groups and the room was getting filled faster and faster. Sirius watched as the rat faced boy eagerly climbed the stairs, followed by Remus and James. Sirius sighed contently, gave one last glance to the common room and followed his mates.

The room was better than Sirius could ever have imagined, four four poster beds, covered by deep red velvet curtains that Sirius especially liked. Sirius didn't feel tired, and neither did his mates, but nobody seemed in the mood to talk much, so they slipped into their pajamas, and plonked onto the bed.

Sirius, had apparently, guessed wrong about the not in the mood to talk, as James spoke soon after.

"So, Remus, when did you know?"

"Know what?"

"That you were a wizard?"

"Round about 9. What about you?"

"Eh, not sure really, but I Mum says I rode the broomstick really well since I was two."

"Two?" asked Remus incredously.

"Yeah," replied James proudly.

"Sirius?"

"Before I was born, I reckon."

James chortled at this. "Are they really that bad?"

"You'll see just how bad when I get the howler tomorrow."

"How'll they know?" said Remus.

Sirius could hear the fourth occupant of the room lightly snoring, and he wished he could be sleeping too. He didn't want to talk about his family, they were his least favourite topic.

"My sister will till them. Umm, I'm really tired, so I'm going to sleep."

"Night," the other two chorused.

Ironically, Sirius was the last one to fall asleep. His mind was reeling with worry, tomorrow would be a horrible day. Is it possible that you could change the house by a direct order from the parents? He was sure if there was a way of putting him into Slytherin, his parents would be the first to find it. He sincerely hoped there was no way. At least he was free, he thought with a glimmer of happiness and hope combined. But, was he really? Was he free from what he had to be? He was still a Black, the ones who believed that Muggles were filth, and they were royal. No, he decided, he wasn't free, not quite. The thoughts of the howler to come, and the Christmas where he would be unwelcome and unwanted, and the hostile glances from his cousins plagued his mind, and that's how he fell asleep. Tired, worried, and not quite free.

* * *

**A/N:** Trying to get everyone in character, while keeping the story realistic. Can anyone guess what the girl asked the blondie? (Hint: Sirius was impressed.)

Please, please, please review. I love to know how I'm doing, and it really encourages me. (: Hope you liked the story so far.

Password is bittersweet, huh? Forgive me if my Latin translation is wrong.

Prompts are accepted.


End file.
